Kenzas love affair
by Hidanlover91
Summary: A woman named Kazen gets acceted into the akatsuki and starts having a love affair with hidan but she likes deidara. What will she do? I do not own anything that is naruto! All rights go to the creator.


Hidan and kakuzu we're on a mission to gather another member of the akatsuki. They walked through a dense forest.

"Fucking trees. You know Kakuzu, I don't understand why we have to get this new member. She sounds quite annoying."

"They are orders hidan, leader wants her to join. I heard she is exactly like you. That is another way to get her to join." Kakuzu said in a annoyed tone.

"Well fuck I still don't understand. We could have been relaxing but instead we have to get some girl. She better be worth it." Hidan hissed.

They walked a few more miles to their destination. Long behold there is the girl they have to bring in as a new member. She was about 5'6", long hazelnut hair and green eyes. Hidan and kakuzu approached her as she was setting up a sleeping station for the night.

"For akatsuki you guys are pretty loud." She snarled with disappointment.

"Hey, fuck you lady!"

"Shut up, Hidan." Kakuzu growled.

"Ahhh Hidan and kakuzu. How did I know pain was gonna send you guys? And I'm here waiting for kisame and itachi to come and get me."

"Kakuzu! This bitch is getting on my nerves! Can we kill her already?! I want her for my ritual."

"No. He wants her alive. Remember no killing."

"Fuck this! Get ready for a beat down."

Hidan slammed his sytche into the ground and ran towards her with force. With the blade lagging behind him he pulled the blade forward towards the girl. She stood there waiting for his attack. With her back facing Hidan she turned and made him look at her. His sytche bounced off her arm and they were now face to face. Staring with such intense. Her piercing green eyes made hidan more angry.

"Not a good idea to piss me off!"

"Not much of a fight huh? Seems like your friend kakuzu is smarter."

Hidan snarled deep into his throat. He pulled his sytche forward impaling the girl. Blood poured from her mouth as hidans chuckle turned into a deep laugh. His laugh grew deeper and more mad. The girl started to laugh which made hidan stop laughing himself.

"You fool." With a bloody smile the girl turned into a log.

"substitution jutsu!" Hidan said angrily.

"Should have seen it coming." Kakuzu said with a neutral tone.

"You knew about this didn't you kakuzu!"

Hidan stepped away from the log. He searched his surroundings.

"Come on bitch! Face me! Or are you afraid of me?"

"Afraid of who?"

"You cunt." He chuckled under his own breath.

With a swift movement kakuzu jumped with a fist in the sky aiming for the shadow behind hidan. The shadow blocked kakuzu punch and was pushed back with the force from the punch.

"You see hidan, the reason why leader wants to bring her in is because she is a very strong shadow justu user. She can be useful in our hunt for jinchuriki."

"I can see that."

"Well observed kakuzu. Someone saw through my justu. Huh look at this you made me bleed."

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and licked the blood off. She fixed her ruffled shirt.

"Well I'm ready to leave when you are."

Without a hesitation kakuzu turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. Hidan watched as the girl started to pack a few essentials for the trip. He was impressed that her justsu was so useful. He felt that she would be a good addition to the group. Hidan approached the girl with his red sytche in hand.

"I'll be there in a second. Just putting one last thing in my bag." She said as she packed her last item. She swung the bag on her shoulders and looked at Hidan. She was confused as why he was looking at her that way.

"What?"

"Never caught your name."

"Oh it's kenza."

Hidan gave her a devil smile then he progressed towards kakuzu leaving kenza behind them. They walked for a day. Finally they arrived to a mountain of some sort. Both kakuzu and Hidan stood next to eachother with the same hand signal and at the same time said "release." A big section of the mountain opened up. The group walked into the dark mountain. In the mountain it was cold, dark and quite. All you heard were the sounds of footsteps from kenza, Hidan and kakuzu. Lights slowly started to brighten up the room when the boulder shut behind them. The two men stopped in their tracks. Another door opened as pain, their leader walked towards them.

"Is she here?" Pain asked.

Kakuzu and Hidan parted to make kenza show to their leader. Pain walked towards her and looked down at her. He stared at her for awhile before extending his hand out towards her.

"Pain I prezoom."

"Follow me."

Kenza followed pain through a door that expanded into another room. When he opened that door there was another room with a faint sound of other people talking. They all walked towards that room.

"I'm telling you sasori my man, that art is a explosion, not eternal! Hmh." Deidara explained.

"Not this again." Kisame said.

When pain entered the room everyone that was present went silent.

"This is kenza. She is the newest member. Kisame gather the rest and bring them here."

"Sure thing."

Kisame left the room bringing everyone from the group in the room.

"This is kenza. She is the newest member. Since she doesn't have a partner I will appoint her with hidan and kakuzu. If anything changes she will join another group if help is needed. That is all."

Everyone left to resume what they were doing before. Kenza left the room after asking kakuzu where the bathroom was so she can wash up. Pain told her to follow him where he would show her to her room. She put her bag on the floor. She sat in the bed that was nice and soft. She would finally sleep good tonight. She gathered a towel to take with her. She closed the bathroom door behind her. She got undressed and jumped into the shower. The hot water felt nice. The door opened.

"Hey! Someone is in here!"

"I know"

She opened the shower curtain to see a dirty, sweaty bloody hidan shirtless.

"Get out! What are you doing?!" She said covering herself up with the shower curtain.

"I wanted to shower too. But you toke it before I could use it. Couldn't fucking wait could you?"

"Get out I said!"

"Fine."

Hidan leaned over to peer at her body but couldn't get a good look. He hissed in his throat. But chucked the next moment.

"What's so funny?"

"I can still see the outline of you body bitch."

With a quick devil smile staring straight at her he licked his lips before closing the door to the bathroom.

The next few days she got use to the layout and meet everyone in the group. She had a few laughs with Kisame, a deep discussion with deidara about art, her and tobi made a lot of jokes about the other members. She was sitting on the couch reading one of the books that deidara suggested for her to read.

"I can see why you value art so much." She said from behind the book. She lifted her head to see that it wasn't deidara in the room with her. It was itachi. "Oh hi. I thought you were deidara. Sorry itachi- kun."

"It's quite alright." Itachi walked past her. "I suggest you read this book instead. You seem to like the finer things."

"Thank you." She said with very little voice. She respected itachi so much for everything that he has done. He was so gifted and talented. He was also very handsome even more in person. "Itachi.. I, uh admire what you can do. You are talented and someday I would love to battle you. You know, learn more from you."

"I would enjoy that with you."

"If I might be so bold. I have talked to everyone in the group, but I haven't spoken to you in the past few days I have been here. Why is that?"

"It's who he is. Hmp." Deidara claimed.

Itachi walked out the room. Deidara sat back down with kenza. She told him about the book, he explained the parts that were best and why.

"I'm glad you understand. It seems no one else appreciates my art especially my own partner. Hmp."

"I get it."

Deidara stared into her eyes. She smiled at him. He leaned in for a kiss that was light but passionate. She felt weak in the knees not knowing what to do next.

"Deidara. I have to go. Sorry."

She got up and left him there. She meet up with hidan and kakuzu for their first mission together. After a long battle kakuzu made the group use the guy they hunted for money.

"Ah shit! I hate this place! I'm not going back in fucking there!"

"Shut up hidan, kenza stay with this idiot."

She laughed.

"Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu left to go inside the building. Both kenza and Hidan sat at the steps not talking. After about 5 minutes hidan got up.

"What are you doing?"

"It's fucking hot, kakuzu is taking forever, I am going to go sit in the shade."

Kenza followed hidan to a tree that wasn't far from the building but was far enough that no body would know they are there. Kenza laid against the tree. Hidan stood next to her.

"You are right. Much better here."

"You are damn right I'm right."

She rolled her eyes. She decided she would close her eyes to block out the sun a little. She heard footsteps move. She found hidan smiling right in her face.

"What is it?"

"Your funny, but not as funny as tobi. Your mine."

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me."

He grabbed the back of her head and pushed his lips to hers. She struggled to get him off her but the more he pressed the more she felt herself giving in to his advancements. She kissed him back with every deep kiss he gave her. His hands ran all over her body feeling every inch of her with his fingertips. He found his way to to her pants. Moving his fingers down to grazing her wet pussy. He rubbed her clit a little to mess with her. She let out a deep moan while he still kissed her. His lips moved with such passion that had a animal instinct behind them. With his hand he moved his fingers inside her. He kissed her neck as she let out deep moans of intense pleasure. She felt his cock getting harder with every thrust with his finger. Hidan ripped off her cloak and pulled down her pants. He pressed her against the tree and inserted into her with his hard cock. "Hidan, fuck" she said with pleasure in her voice. He kept pushing his hard cock in her wet tight pussy cupping her breast in hands. He grunted in her ear, Laughing at times, he pounded into her faster and harder.

"I want you to cum on my dick. Then I'm gonna cum inside you."

Feeling every inch of his hard cock inside her filling up her walls with a pressure of pleasure and pain. Hidan rolled her hair in his hand. He pulled her hair as he pounded into her harder. He slowed down moving his dick in and out slowly. Filling her up again and again. Finally he stopped when he was deep in her. He speed up slowly making his hip move faster and faster. With every thrust she felt her pussy fill with a weird sensation, pressure and tingle. She knew she was close.

"I'm gonna fucking cum." She moaned.

"When I saw you in the shower I knew I had to have you. Your fucking pussy is mine. Now cum for me you bitch."

Playing with her hard nipples, pulling her hair, kissing the back of her neck and fucking her harder kenza moaned reaching orgasm she hadn't felt in a long time. As she started to calm down from her orgasm he slipped out of her lifting her bringing her down on her back on the grass. He lifted her leg against his chest and entered. She was so wet and tight his breathing labored with every thrust. Seeing the silver haired man reaching his peak he let out a deep growl from within his throat. He sat on his knees holding her leg laying his head against her. Both of them breathing heavily. After a few seconds he pulled out. Silence fell upon both of them as they got dressed. Kakuzu came out and all 3 left. When they reached the hide out kakuzu went to his room counting money, kenza went for a shower and Hidan went to his room. After her shower she went into her room where hidan was sitting on her bed.

"You need a shower."

"Why would I want one when I can still smell you on me."

"Oh that."

"Don't give me that bullshit. You wanted me the moment you saw me. It isn't a secret. The way you screamed as you came was fucking hot."

Hidan got up from her bed walked over to her and pressed her body against the wall. She stared at him. He went in for a kiss that started from the mouth to her neck, down her chest, over her breast, trailing on her stomach, and finally getting to that sweet spot. His tongue moved all over her, she could feel the strong muscles circling on her clit. His circle, up down motion was enough to drive her insane. She felt so close. She pressed his face in her pussy. She wanted feel exactly what she felt earlier. No one has ever made her feel so good with just a few strokes from their tongue. He picked up his speed flicking her. She felt her knees giving in like she was gonna collapse. He held up her legs and ate her even faster than before. She felt the pressure just like earlier. She was so fucking close.

"That's right fucking cum in my mouth. I want to taste your cunt juices."

He continued mixing his motions with a steady speed. She started to breath faster and faster getting closer to sweet release. With another flick on her clit she lost all composure and moaned. She felt the warmth leave her body.

"Your fucking sweet. My turn."

He picked her up while she was still claiming down from her orgasm. He slammed her on to the bed and entered her raw. She felt his cocks warmth filling her up. He rammed into her again and again. He was close to release himself. She closed her eyes as she felt she was enjoying his thrusting. He pulled her hair. With his grunting and moaning he told her "look at me bitch." She opened her eyes staring into the violet eyes filled with nothing but pure pleasure. He sucked her lip causing her to bleed. He licked her lip taking in the blood.

"Fucking kiss me with my blood you sick fuck."

With bloody lips they embraced each others kiss. Thrusting deeper and harder he was close to cum inside her. He felt her walls getting tighter. She was so warm and wet. He gave into her body and lost himself within his orgasm. Kanza felt the warm liquid fill her up. It was complete. He had made her his. She wanted nothing more than to be his. And only his. With him still inside her, they embraced another's kiss. She started to wonder, what about deidara. Why did he kiss her? He probably liked her and she is screwing around with hidan.


End file.
